


7 Minutes

by Just_Browsing



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Ripped my heart out, bring back penelope, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Browsing/pseuds/Just_Browsing
Summary: So I had the idea of Penelope using the pen that Josie gave back to her to write messages her in the log, not sure if it's actually possible but hey ho!Josie takes a look in the log that Penelope gave her, to find a message being written to her...





	7 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the Posie scenes again (ofc) and something clicked in my mind when Josie gave Penelope her pen back. Maybe, possibly Penelope can still use that pen to write in the magical log that she gave Josie??? Idk it probably won't happen in the show but I took the idea and ran with it, and this is what I came up with...enjoy!

Josie’s mind had gone into a complete blur, she had tunnel vision and just had to get to the solace of her room, away from everything and everyone. She knew Lizzie was with Hope, thank God because she really couldn’t handle seeing her right now. She had to process all the thoughts and emotions running through her head. She felt like her safety net had been ripped out from underneath her, she was in free fall.

 

She knew that even though she and Penelope weren’t together anymore, the raven-haired girl would always be around to catch her when she falls, sometimes literally. But Penelope had just left for Belgium, leaving her heart in tiny pieces in Mystic Falls. She always knew that Penelope had a place in her heart, she just didn’t realise how big until it was ripped out of her chest.

 

Josie burst through her bedroom door and jumped straight onto her bed, burying her face into the pillow that was soaking each one of her tears up.

 

She felt as if her world was falling apart, Penelope had left and she had told her that she had to read something about a Merge. What the hell was going on? All she wanted to do was to compete in the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, but something always comes up and gets in the way. Story of her life.

 

Josie felt numb laying there on the bed, unable to even think straight, until her eyes fell upon the log that Penelope had given to her moments before. She rolled over on the bed, leaning over to her bedside table and grabbed the binder that held all the words written in the Salvatore School.

 

Josie sat up in her bed, propped up with pillows, as she opened up the book. She flicked through the pages, scanning the top of each one where it said who the writing on the page belonged to. She skimmed over pages belonging to Hope, her father, Rafael and an entry from MG, confessing his love for Lizzie which was hardly surprising. She didn’t have the mental energy to read anything about the Merge right now, she just wanted Penelope back.

 

Josie grazed her fingertips over the paper delicately, flicking the pages to the very end before closing the book shut and laying it in her lap. In a split-second Josie reopened the book, opening it to the last page she was on, watching as words were being written on the page before her.

 

She sat in slight confusion, she had to admit that this log was pretty cool and Penelope was ridiculously clever to come up with it. The pens were genius, even if it meant that she had read everything that Josie had written in her diary. The words were being slowly written letter by letter, Josie watched on eagerly, realising who the handwriting belonged to almost instantly having read that letter over a hundred times in the last hour.

 

“Penelope?” She asked to herself barely above a whisper, watching Penelope’s perfect cursive handwriting fill the page in front of her.

 

Josie glanced to the top of the page, where her own name was etched by magic. Confusion spread over her face again, not understanding how the log could think that she was writing this.

 

“The pen!” She gasped in realisation, wiping away her tears and fixing herself before looking down to the words on the page once more. When she gave Penelope back her spy pen, it must mean that whatever she writes with it still appears in the log.

 

 

_My JoJo,_

_I don’t know when you’ll read this, or if you’ll ever read it really. Being the fiercely loyal person that you are, I know you won’t want to read everyone’s personal thoughts…but I really hope that you find this._

_You have to know that I’m so sorry I had to leave school straight after the pageant, this all happened so fast for you, for both of us. You looked so beautiful tonight, I could have stood there on those stairs with you for the rest of time and it still wouldn’t be long enough. You truly took my breath away and being your escort is something that I’ll always treasure._

_I hope you can understand that everything I’ve done, every way that I’ve acted, has been for you…I’ve always had your best interests at heart Josie, I promise you. Please put your own best interest first now and never be ashamed of wanting something for yourself._

_You have the kindest heart and you’ve taught me what it means to be truly selfless. How to give someone so much of yourself and want nothing in return. But the truth is Josie, this time I do want something in return._

_I want you to be strong and fight for yourself, I want you to believe in yourself because you’re honestly the most amazing person I’ve ever met, and probably ever will. I want you to trust yourself and never be afraid to go after something that you want, even if it doesn’t match up to what others want or think you want._

_You put everyone before yourself, now it’s your turn Josie. Please take care of yourself when I’m away, no more falling down stairs, getting buried alive ~~or magical slugs~~. Well actually I kinda liked the slugs. _

_Be the person I know you can be. Strong and confident, without losing your amazing sense of compassion, kindness and loving nature, those are the things that make you, you._

_Until I see your face again, I’ll think of you every day._

_I love you._

_Yours and only yours,_

_Penny x_

 

Tears streamed down Josie’s face at the words Penelope had wrote on the page. Penelope loved her, and Josie loved her, she knew it now. Why didn’t she say it back? Her emotions were so crazy she couldn’t even form words, let alone tell her how she felt.

 

She had been so blind all this time and been adamant that Penelope was trying to make her life difficult, when in actual fact it was the complete opposite. Why did she have to mess everything up and push her away? Josie felt a knot in her stomach, she knew she had to make things right somehow. She would find a way of figuring all of this out.

 

She slowly reached over to her bedside table again, pulling out a drawer and reaching inside grabbing a pen of her own. She wiped her tears from her face as she gently put the pen to paper.

 

_I love you too, P x_

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this is actually a Dean Lewis song which you should all totalllyyyyy go and listen to! It reminds me of Posie in the way that Josie now realises that she should have showed more love towards Penelope instead of prioritising everyone else. Let me know what you think of the song in the comments, if you agree/disagree with my interperation of it :)
> 
> Anywhoosers, I hope you liked this! It's my first Posie fic so go easy on me lol!  
> Any feedback please let me know in the comments below :)
> 
> Also I've got a multi chapter Choni fic that you guys can check out called "New Arrivals"  
> Tumblr- @justbrowsingokay


End file.
